Morgiana
"I decided that if I’m not useful to someone, I’m as good as nothing. Whoever that person was, I promised to stand firm on my feet and continue to help them however I could. Whether I was defending them in battle… or if I was helping them improve their selves." -Morgiana to Nagisa (src) Morgiana (originally from Magi: Labyrinth of Magic) is a girl from the Fanalis tribe, and Numbuh Chapter of Sector SA in the Nextgen Kids Next Door, where she is the Kickbox Specialist. Nextgen Series Background Morgiana was born in Fanali, whose people worshipped Red Lions and believed they would one day become Red Lions. When Morgiana turned 11 years old, she was required to prove herself by dancing before the Red Lions. When she slipped and failed the dance, the tribesmen were going to cut off her legs. Afraid, Morgiana ran away from her village. She was knocked out, but woke up in the middle of a desert. She journeyed the desert for a day before she was kidnapped by Sprocket, who sold her to Tenaleer Tivan, the Collector. For at least a year, Morgiana has done little but clean his museum and dance for her owner, but she couldn't understand his language. After receiving a nightmare vision from Horror's Hand, Morgiana realized that she just wants to be useful to someone, and that's why she obeys him. One day, when Tivan takes her to an underground boxing ring, Morgiana battles a Kateenian using Kateeny Style and wins. She then must duel Makava, who had snuck into the bar, and she kisses Morg to give her English. When Morg defeats her, Tivan takes Makava to be part of the Collection. Now that Morg can understand her master, Tivan reveals his desire to turn Morg into a Red Lion using a magic serum. Makava and Vweeb proceed to attack him and save Morgiana. Morgiana refuses to tell them where she's from as she doesn't want to return home, so the aliens take Morg to Earth's Moonbase to sign up for Cadet Training. When Morg arrives at Arctic Base, she sees some bullies picking on a boy named Nagisa, for looking like a girl. A bully punched Nagisa's crotch, so Morgiana kicks the bully in the same area before asking if Nagisa's alright. The two become best friends. They later befriend Goombella and Index during training, and they eventually decide to become a sector upon graduating. They choose Sector SA in Saudi Arabia, due to its culture and hot environment. Big Mom Saga In Sector JP, Morgiana signs up for a Girls' Boxing Tournament, where she fights Jar Jar Blinks (disguised as Gooshwan) and defeats him. When up against Jinta Hanakari, Morgiana was defeated. Following the tournament, Morgiana made friends with Aisa, and began to teach the Nimbi Red-Foot Style. In Sector SA, Morgiana and her sector defeat a band of Candy Bandits in Sugar Deserts. The following day, the group learns of Nagisa's troubled relationship with his mother, and Morgiana comforts him during his moment of weakness. Morgiana is teaching Nagisa how to speak Arab one night when the boy questions her past. Morgiana promises to tell him if he can knock her down three times by tomorrow. Furthermore, when Nagisa asks to see Morgiana do a tribal dance, Morgiana wants him to dance with her. Nagisa gets the first hit by praising Morgiana and making her feel sheepish. The next day, Nagisa throws an exploding watermelon at Morg and knocks her down again. Index takes Morg to her room to change clothes. Afterwards, the sector must go stop the villains Steamroller and I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. from destroying Agrabah. During the battle, Morgiana saves Nagisa from getting crushed, resulting in her own legs being flattened by Steamroller. Morgiana is healed by Melody Jackson with the promise her legs would be okay. She is taken to rest in her room, and since Morgiana considered the incident her 3rd takedown by Nagisa, she decides to open up about her past. After learning how she was banished from her tribe and her life as Tivan's slave, Nagisa tells Morg that she'll always be useful to him and she'll always need him. Morgiana tells Nagisa to practice his dancing, as she promised him a dance. After Morg recovers, she and Nagisa perform a Fanalis-style dance, wherein Nagisa constantly slips as he can't keep up with her. Later, the team learns of a wormhole in Index's stomach. At the Undersea Lab, Nagisa and Morgiana shrink down inside a submarine to go inside Index and see the wormhole up close. Nagisa decides to venture into the portal while Morg remains on the ship and holds his rope. She has to apply a lot of strength to pull Nagisa from the other side of the portal. They leave Index's body and resize to report their findings: Nagisa believes the portal connects to the stomach of Index's Negative. They go to Nega-Sector SA with Nerehc to confirm this finding. Nagisa is also traumatized by the sight of his female Negative (having undergone a sex-change), and he requests Morgiana to crush his skull. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Morgiana attacks Hugo Strange and saves Team Sandman. They escape with the hero trio as Sector SA introduces their selves. Sector SA participates in the Battle of Enies Lobby, with Morgiana fighting by Aisa's side. They battle and defeat Karin Uzumaki. After Nagisa defeats Henry Churchill at God's Domain, they examine the rescued Chelia Blendy, whom Morgiana confirms is a Fanalis. When Nagisa and Wendy pass compliments to each other, Morgiana feels jealous. In Seven Lights: The Last, Morgiana tries to comfort Nagisa after he had been turned into a girl by Lord English. She is able to by repeatedly punching him in the groin, intending to make him grow back what he lost. During the assault on Casino Castle, Morgiana and Nagisa fight Sephiroth. Sephiroth was impressed by their fighting prowess and decided to help them advance. Newborn Era “I was banished for failing a tribal ritual. I was… hoping I would never have to come back. And when I heard we were going to Secco, I was… afraid. They were going to cut off my legs. And since then, I’ve used these legs to protect my friends. My…My new home. It can only be Fate that brought me back here. And now that I’m here, I want to tell my people that I found a new family. A better one.” -Morgiana (src) In Field Day!, Morgiana participates in the Home-Run Contest, where she scores 99,784 yards, and then 6th place in The Footrace. She teams up with Anthony for the Team Games, and the two were warped to Coruscant during the Sandbag Rebellion. Morgiana is horrified when Anthony is sent flying by a Sandbag and went to his aid. When the Sandbags lost their power, she bravely began kicking each one surrounding her. In Sector MG, Morgiana participates in Heaven's Arena. She makes it up to Floor 68, but gets defeated by the Glacian warrior, Hinahoho. In The Horrorverse, Nagisa asks Morgiana to protect his mother at home when Affright's Nightmares begin invading the world. In Sector $, Morgiana blushes when Goombella says how she admires her. A group of Pearls from the Gem KND spend the day with Morg on Meet Your Heroes Day. She is disappointed with Nagisa for taking his and Killua's assassination game too far, kicking the former in the stomach while kicking Killua in the crotch. In Index and the World Rings, Morgiana comes to get Nagisa while he is spying on the Misaka Clones in Arctic Base. She points out that Nagisa is narrating his praise for her. When Sector SA returns to their treehouse, they find the desert covered in snow as they are being attacked by Snowmads of the Kremling Krew. Nagisa and Morgiana combat their leader, Lord Fredrik. The pirates seem to know Index's true identity, and Kami Heartly wants to use her to save her daughter, Kimaya. Sector MG suddenly arrives with Hoopa in company, and the Firstborn learns that Index is Scheherazade. Kami uses her Keyblade to unlock the Universe Book from her mind, and everyone but Hoopa is sucked into the Tome of Prisoners. Index uses her newfound powers to free her friends and the pirates. They escape the book just in time to see Mustache Girl trying to take the book's World Rings. Index is forced to scatter the book's pages and sends the World Rings across the universe. They go up to Moonbase as Index explains her true identity, relationship with Hoopa, and the importance of the World Rings. To save both their universe and other universes, Sector SA must go recollect the World Rings, and all the Kids Next Doors will be asked to find the Lost Pages. Their journey first takes them to Hyrule, where they enter the Zoldyck Grounds and battle Kalluto Zoldyck. Nagisa embarrassingly mistakes him for a girl, but he and Morgiana are able to defeat the young assassin. They meet Killua as he and Nagisa share a hug, with Morgiana showing him more disdain. Killua and his sister, Alluka (who holds the Ring of Wishes) go with Sector SA, who agree to take Killua to the hospital and use Alluka's powers to heal Gon. Afterwards, they are ambushed by Deadpool, a CP0 agent, and struggle to beat him before Killua wishes for Alluka to banish him. After watching Killua and Gon's reunion, the group heads for Avalar and meets Sector LN, learning the Aqua Ring is in Lotte's possession. In a battle with the Big Mom Pirates' Broodals, Morgiana is forced to wear Rocket Shoes that Constanze made for her. With the shoes, she is able to defeat Harriet, but she returns them to Constanze afterward. Goombella examines Killua in secret, and she confides in Morg that he is aligned with CP0, so Morg waits for the chance to confront him about it. Their quest then takes them to Superbia, where Morgiana battles some Brotherhood agents on the mission to rescue Eri. Next, they fly to Planet Poké, learning that The Riddler holds the Wisdom Ring. They must spend the night at Azoth Castle, where Morgiana confronts Killua on his secret mission, to which the boy reveals he already told the secret to Nagisa, and that he abandoned Rob Lucci's plan when Gon was saved. After the battle with Infinite, they take Riddler and head to Secco. The journey takes them to Morgiana's homeland, Fanali, much to her concern. Goombella knows this and tries to help Morg stay behind, but she is willing to go forward. She plans to tell her people that she found a better family. However, upon arrival, Morgiana learns that her banishment had been lifted, on the request of their new Princess. They learn that Wendy Marvell's friend, Chelia Blendy has become the "Princess" of Fanali and holds the Love Ring. When Fanali is attacked by Slade Wilson and Chase Young, Index comes up with a plan for Nagisa and Morgiana to confess their love to each other, which would enable Chelia to power them up. Though they didn't expect to so soon, the two open up their true feelings to each other, and their love is so strong that the Love Ring abandons Chelia and enters both of them. This allows Morgiana to become a Red Lion, using great power to battle Chase while Nagisa fights Slade. After striking both assassins with a combined attack, the enemies withstood and survived, but they are forced to retreat when the Red Lions arrive. The Chief is proud that Morgiana achieved her transformation, but she tells them that she found a better family and will never return, before getting Eri to Revert Morg back to human form. Later, after enduring King Bowser's rampage, the secret of Index and Hoopa are revealed, causing the universe to become scattered. The team reunites as Index claims she will go into hiding after all this, but Nagisa persuades her to stay so they can protect each other as a team. He and Morg use their new powers to awaken everyone's Soul Bonds, thereby calling all their friends to their location. They form a massive squadron to invade Koopa Kore and retrieve the last World Ring. After Index finally subdues Hoopa, they return the World Rings and restore the Universe Book. Battles *Morgiana vs. Kateenian fighter. *Morgiana vs. Makava. *Morgiana vs. Nagisa Shiota (several times). *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Girls' Boxing Tournament. **Morgiana vs. Gooshwan. **Morgiana vs. Jinta Hanakari. *Sector SA vs. Al Sugarh's gang. *Sector SA vs. I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. and Steamroller. *Morgiana vs. Hugo Strange. *Battle of Enies Lobby. **Morgiana and Aisa vs. Karin Uzumaki. *Battle of God's Domain. *Morgiana and Nagisa vs. Sephiroth and Giovanni. *Morgiana and Nagisa vs. Esdeath. *Kids Next Door vs. Nerdvana. *Morgiana and Nagisa vs. Sephiroth. *Field Day! **Home-Run Contest (99,784 yards). **The Footrace (6th place). **City Search. **Sandbag Rebellion. *Heaven's Arena. **Morgiana vs. Albert King. **Morgiana vs. Yuffie. **Morgiana vs. Earth Dragon. **Morgiana vs. Hinahoho. *Sector SA vs. Snowmads. **Morgiana and Nagisa vs. Lord Fredrik. *Sector SA vs. Kalluto Zoldyck. *Seven Ring Hunters vs. Deadpool. *Morgiana and Constanze vs. Harriet. *Morgiana vs. Brotherhood agents. *Seven Ring Hunters vs. Infinite. *Nagisa and Morgiana vs. Slade Wilson and Chase Young. *Invasion of Koopa Kore. Origin Main article: Morgiana Morgiana is the tritagonist of Magi: Labyrinth of Magic. Starting off as a slave girl, she breaks free of her chains and joins Alibaba and Aladdin on their adventure. She falls in love with Alibaba over time, and was shown to be an excellent dancer. Her dancing scene was the foundation of the Fanalis' rituals in the Gameverse, along with Morgiana's backstory. Appearance “Pure… shiny magenta hair. Slender build… Oh, her legs… they are perfect. Her extra muscle… can break the hardest stone. Oh, how far these soles have walked…” -Taneleer Tivan observes Morgiana (src) Morgiana has short magenta hair and eyes, with a small ponytail. She has a slender build. She wears a white dress-robe that ends above her legs, which are bare along with her arms. Her soles are red from heat. Morgiana's dance attire is a yellow top, skirt, and flowing ribbons tied to her wrists. When swimming, she wears a two-piece made of the same fabric as her robe. She once borrowed Index's gym clothes - a light-green top and white skirt. Personality Morgiana speaks with a low voice and is serious most of the time. She greatly cares for Nagisa as a friend and helps him get stronger by sparring with him. Whenever her friend feels upset, Morg will encourage him. At other times, however, Morgiana is shy and silent, and she always blushes whenever Nagisa gives her compliments. Morgiana may have a crush on Nagisa, as she blushes when seeing him shirtless. Furthermore, she was jealous when he and Wendy seemed to be making friends. She has a slight liking for candy. After failing a tribal ritual due to bad dancing, her tribesmen threatened to cut her legs off, but Morgiana was afraid to lose her legs and fled her home. After she became the Collector's slave, Morgiana believed that her purpose in life was to be useful to someone, and she would keep getting stronger for the sake of helping them. She refuses to wear long pants or shoes as she doesn't want to hide her legs, which are a Fanalis's prized quality, as they have carried her through all her struggles. However, she has grown close with Nagisa to the point she was willing to risk her legs to save him. She was touched to know Nagisa would never abandon her because she can't walk. Abilities Morgiana fights using Red-Foot Style, where the Personal Chi in her feet is greatly strengthened from going barefoot for so long. This combat form was inherited from her tribe, along with superhuman legs that allow her to jump high, withstand high falls, and break boulders. Some people mistake her to be an earthbender. Her legs are even strong enough to avoid being flattened by a steamroller, but she sustained heavy damage. She can also fight with her fists, but they aren't as strong. Morgiana displays skill in videogames, and she can speak Arabic and English (but only thanks to Makava's Tongue Transfer). Final Smash Morgiana's Final Smash is Rocket Stomp. Morgiana will squat and brim with steam as the area turns dark. The player locks onto an enemy with a cursor, which Morgiana will jump toward with a powerful kick. The process will repeat for four enemies. Stories She's Appeared *Sector JP (Chapter 3) *Sector SA *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG *The Horrorverse (mentioned) *Sector $ (Chapter 2) *Index and the World Rings Trivia *She shares her voice actress, Cristina Vee, with Killua Zoldyck, whom Morgiana resents. *Like Nagisa, her hair color matches her eye color. Her magenta hair also contrasts with Nagisa's sky-blue. **With these colors, they are similar to the two friends, Wendy Marvell (blue hair) and Chelia Blendy (magenta hair and Fanalis). *Her codename, Numbuh Chapter, keeps up with Sector SA's book-themed codenames. Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Red-Foot Style Users Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Sector SA Members Category:Fanalis Category:Shiota Family